Azir
|-|Azir= |-|Galactic Azir= |-|Warring Kingdoms Azir= Summary |-|Original Lore='Azir' was a mortal emperor of Shurima in a far distant age, a proud man who stood at the cusp of immortality. His hubris saw him betrayed and murdered at the moment of his greatest triumph, but now, millennia later, he has been reborn as an Ascended being of immense power. With his buried city risen from the sand, Azir seeks to restore Shurima to its former glory. |-|Lunar Revel=Seeing the Warring Kingdoms clash from his palace in the mountains, the ageless ruler known as Azir left his home with an army of spectral soldiers. He promised that one day he would return and put an end to the conflict for good. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B | At least Low 6-B | At least Low 6-B Name: Omah Azir, The Emperor of the Sands, Golden Sun, Beloved of Mother Desert, Hawk-Father, The God-Emperor of Shurima Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Several thousand years old Classification: Ascendant (Hawk form, formerly human), Emperor of Shurima Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-High), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Sand Manipulation, Energy Projection, Summoning (Sand Soldiers and Sun Discs), Statistics Amplification (Speed Amplification Via Arise!), Statistics Reduction (Speed Reduction Via Conquering Sands), Forcefield Creation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Biological Manipulation, Corruption, Absorption (Life force, matter, magic, and information), and Soul Manipulation (Able to resist the full effects of The Void) | All previous abilities plus Flight and Spaceflight (Via his spaceship) | All powers of his base form to a greater extent Attack Potency: Small Country level (Casually raised the Shuriman capital city out of the desert while in a weakened state, At least comparable to if not superior to Nasus and Renekton. Views Vilemaw's power as that of an insect's, with Vilemaw being comparable in power to Baron Nashor.) | At least Small Country level | At least Small Country level Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (As an Ascendant he should be comparable to Nasus, Renekton, and Xerath) | Subsonic reactions and combat speed, Massively FTL+ travel speed with his spaceship (Capable of intergalactic travel) | Subsonic reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Should be comparable to if not superior to Poppy), at least Class G with Sand Manipulation (Lifted the entire city of Shurima, including the massive Sun Disc at its heart, from under the desert) Striking Strength: Small Country Class (Emperor's Divide can move champions as large as Cho'Gath, Nautilus, and Malphite) | At least Small Country Class | At least Small Country Class Durability: Small Country level | At least Small Country level | At least Small Country level Stamina: Likely Limitless (Should be comparable to Nasus and Renekton) Range: Several kilometers Standard Equipment: Staff of Office Intelligence: High (An effective ruler who raised his country into one of the greatest empires on Runeterra before its fall as a result of Xerath's betrayal. His combat style involves efficient command of his sand soldiers and can thus be considered an experienced and able frontline commander and tactician. Was taught ancient knowledge by Nasus and received combat training from Renekton) Weaknesses: Can be overconfident and stubborn at times Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Shurima's Legacy:' Azir raises the Sun Disc which functions like a turret. The Sun Disc's health gradually decays and loses some armor if Azir dies or moves too far away. *'Conquering Sands:' Azir orders all Sand Soldiers to dash toward the target location, dealing magic damage to all enemies they pass through and slowing them. Enemies hit by multiple soldiers do not take additional damage, but are slowed additionally proportional to the number of soldiers beyond the first. *'Arise!:' Azir summons a Sand Soldier at the target location. When Azir attacks an enemy in a soldier's range, the Sand Soldier attacks in his stead, dealing magic damage to all enemies in a line. Multiple soldiers can strike the same target, with each soldier beyond the first dealing reduced damage. Azir also permanently has bonus attack speed. This bonus is doubled if he summons a soldier while there are already soldiers on the field. As shown by his lore, Azir is capable of summoning an entire army of these soldiers with a wave of his hand. *'Shifting Sands:' Azir shields himself and dashes to one of his Sand Soldiers, dealing magic damage to enemies he passes through. *'Emperor's Divide:' Azir calls forth a phalanx of soldiers from behind him, charging forward in the target direction. Enemies impacted by the charge are dealt magic damage and knocked back. When the soldiers finish their charge, they stand as a wall, acting as impassible terrain for enemies. Allies and Azir can freely pass through the wall. Key: Base | Galactic | Warring Kingdoms Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Leaders Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Summoners Category:Sand Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Staff Users Category:Demigods Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Forcefield Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Tier 6